Rose Under The Moonlight
by herpaderp1028
Summary: Ruby Rose is not on remnant anymore that's for sure but she doesn't know that...yet she'll encounter monsters,magic and much more but will she survive? Well that's up to her {Crossover with Momodora:RUTM pretty cool game look it up} [First fanfic so please review :) ]
1. The Forest of Beginnings

Ruby kept slicing down endless amounts of grimm trying to find the rest of team RWBY after being separated by the mass amount of grimm that suddenly appeared from a red portal. Ruby kept running and slicing through grimm, that was until she swung her scythe at a heavily armored Beowulf which shattered the blade, said Beowulf swiped at her sending her a couple meters away from her now broken scythe and nearly knocking her out."Yang... Weiss... Anyone help me... please". Ruby coughed out trying to stay conscious. The grimm were closing in fast and all hope seemed lost for the huntress in training when suddenly the world around her began to shift and change colors and her wounds began to heal when the she finally noticed the shift in scenery she tried siting up but noticed the sounds of water and that the supposed ground she was on began to rock side to side."ugh...what happened?...Wha?".She noticed a cloaked figure was using a paddle and she finally figured out she was on a boat in the forest."Excuse me sir?Where am I and who are you?". The cloaked figure replied."There is no need to learn my name but if you must know then you may call me Deus we're almost there".

"Ok Deus but where are we going and how did I get here? ".Ruby was skeptical about this man since he never turned to look at her nor did he specify where she was going she was confused and scared wondering how the rest of team RWBY was doing and if they survived the horde of grimm; her thoughts where stopped when she felt the boat stop and noticed Deus stepping of the boat.

"I'm afraid this is as far as i can take you miss"

"wait what i don't know where I am an-".Ruby stopped mid sentence when she saw that under his cloak was a face wrapped in bandages."How was he steering the boat if he is basically blind he...it stranded me in a forest!?".Ruby din't even notice when he tapped her on the shoulder until he shook her slightly."If you where wondering i am not blind I can see perfectly".

"H-how did you know what I was thinking and can you at least tell me where I am please!".The man just shook is head "...I'm sorry, anything close to the city is too dangerous. Surely,that shouldn't be a problem for a priestess like you".

"wait... what i'm not a priestess I'm a huntress in training and I need to get back to Vale to help my friends".Ruby was starting to get annoyed with the man as she went to reach for Crescent Rose forgetting it shattered and was sent away from her when the Beowulf attacked her but instead she pulled out a giant maple leaf the size of her face and then some."Fighting using a leaf must be difficult for a huntress like yourself eh?".Deus teased while chuckling to himself while Ruby pouted."hmph...I can handle just fine Deus, I'll have you know i drink milk". Deus began chuckling again and thought he could lift her spirits before he set off again."Heh ok? Well I have faith in your ability to seal the curse away...it has spread to your land after all".Deus sighed and started again."While I don't know where this so called town if Vale is I can tell it is going through the same curse this place is going through I can see that you have many more questions but for now, maybe the best thing you can do is seek an audience with our Queen."Deus said before walking off to his boat leaving ruby to her own devices and millions of questions."Um...Thank you Deus for whatever you did to help I guess?I...I don't know but thank you anyways!".Ruby sighed flopping on to the ground not noticing the rose petals floating around her feet when she layed down."where even am I and why do i have a giant leaf for a weapon like seriously how am i going to get back home this doesn't look like any of the places i saw in the history books back at signal or beacon...UGHHH".Ruby huffed in defeat before standing back up again to begin walking deeper into the forest to find the queen and ask her how to get did she know that the queen has been long dead and a new one has taken reign mentally of course the queen has been taken over by darkness and is slowly spreading her evil to neighboring lands but ruby? ruby was taking a nice stroll through the forest currently listening to the serenity of the forest she's in.

"It's so nice here...though I wish the gang could see this Blake would've loved it here".

Ruby kept walking until she noticed a belllike plant and wondered what it was doing there since it was the only actual plant that grew bigger than the other's she's noticed."Hmmm maybe i could bring this and ask someone about it; maybe it could be useful but for now i'll call it a bellflower seems like a fitting name?".Ruby picked the Bellflower and put it in her skirt pocket and continued onward.

"Aww it's so cute".Ruby began walking towards a small purple creature not noticing the club in it's hands until it was too late and it swung at her barely missing her as she used her semblance to back away from the monster she sighed knowing she'd have to kill the cute monster so that they wouldn't kill her; she sidestepped the monster's attack grabbed her 'Leaf' and went to hit it noticing how the leaf grew in weight and size before hitting the monster and knocking it continued to sidestep it's attacks and hit it with her own before it was had continued this before reaching a broken bridge with spikes at the bottom and a crystal ball at the other side.

"OH COME ON! who does this?!Now how the heck am i going to get across".Ruby cried before remembering her semblance didn't work after a failed attempt with the cute monsters she called squish's in which she tried to use her semblance to go behind said monster only for it to bonk her knee with it's club. Remembering that moment only made her pout more until she noticed the crystal ball on the other side."Hmm seeing as i'm stuck here might as well play a game with myself lets see if i cna nail that ball over there heh".As she began to collect the rocks around her she noticed grey slabs on the ground where the spikes where as well but shrugged it off and began throwing rocks at the ball until her last rock nailed it and the ball began glowing blue and those slabs began to rise up creating platforms for to jump across."oh I should've known something like this would happen...well guess i should keep going".she began to jump from each platform making it to the other side and continued walking until she saw a wooden post with a bell rang the bell and suddenly she was encased in light and began to feel all her wounds being healed she also heard a voice in her head which at first startled her."Use the Bellflowers they help more than you think little one".and as soon as the light came it was gone and she wondered where the voice cam from and realized that it must've been from the bell because she noticed on the bell was an engraving saying.'though who ring thy bell shall be given the guidance they seek or may need'.after reading she made sure the bellflowers in her pocket where still good before walking deeper into the forest not knowing of the darkness that wanders in the deepest parts of the forest.


	2. Edea Guardian Of The Bridge

After Ruby left the belltower to venture further into the forest she came upon many different types of creatures she ran into a giant Squishy in which she ran away from knowing she would lose the battle in the long run and continued to run until she reached the next mini bell tower but when she reached it she noticed that the air around this bell tower was foggy but decided to continue on anyways, this time when she rang the bell the voice came but it was delayed for a few seconds.

"Those you may seek may not be who you seek"

She was confused by the message since it was cryptic to her but she shrugged it off and continued walking and thinking about how team RWBY would react when she comes back home with a magical leaf but started to get depressed about it.

"What if the queen can't get me home, what if i'm stuck here then what am i going to do oh jeez".Ruby began to freak out but stopped when she felt something tugging her sleeve she looked down and noticed an elf but it seemed friendly so Ruby smiled down at it.

"Hey big girl where are you going?".The elf girl seemed kind enough so ruby sat down to rest her feet where tired so she thought she might as well just relax for a bit until her feet feel better.

I'm looking for the queen so she can send me home and back to my friends what about you...um what's your name?"Ruby was warming up to the elven girl and wondered why the elves in the forest where hostile towards her.

"oh you can call me Claire and i'm heading to the elven guild meeting to become a guard elf like my Mommy".The girl was happy and it made ruby happy and she realized that this elven girl was much like her when she wanted to be a huntress just like her mom .

"well Clarie i hope you become big and strong just like your mommy i have to head off now so be safe".Ruby waved the girl bye and continued onward hoping to find another bell tower so she can heal her scrapes and bruises.

she stopped by a nearby log to rest and admire the beauty of the forest before continuing again. When she reached a small clearing she noticed the air was thick and was foggy she ignored it and kept walking but was interrupted by a giant plume of smoke being blasted in her was knocked back and dazed for a second before shaking it off.

"What the...WHAT KIND OF FOREST IS THIS! Please let me be close to the edge of the forest so i can leave".Ruby sighed knowing she probably wasn't close and moved on trying to get as far away from the smoke as quick as possible.

She made it to a part of the forest where there was less smoke and was glad to find the bell tower right next to a bridge and began jumping for joy when she noticed the bridge led to a even bigger clearing and noticing the giant silhouette of a castle in the horizon.

"FINALLY! whoohoo! now i can get out of this insane forest and meet the queen".Behind her there was a group of elves walking by and they where laughing at her."Stupid Girl".one said before walking off with the rest of the elven rang the bell and this time the voice came out loud and clear.

"Bellflowers, they heal the mind, body, and soul save them for you will not know when thy will need them next"

Ruby hummed in delight when she felt her wounds being healed and when the light faded away she was determined to get to the queen and she now also had learned that the Bellflowers where good for her but still didn't know how to use them so she just left them in her pocket until she found out how to use them.

"alright i'm ready".Ruby smiled as she began to walk across the bridge but that smile soon faded when she noticed the swinging and rumbling that the bridge was doing, she didn't have time to wonder what was going on because she got knocked back by a giant golden orb.

"Owww...Ewwww What...What are you?"Ruby was trying to figure out why she was talking to a centipede girl it had a centipede body but where the head should be there was a girls upper Hybrid just stared at her then roared and went in to attack dodged the attack and jumped up to smack the girl with her Maple leaf and noticed that it knocked the Hybrid back a few feet stunning it,Ruby took the advantage and began swiping left and right only to realize that her attempts at damaging the hybrid where failing.

Once the hybrid recovered it charged at ruby and went to attack with it's tail before realizing it's mistake and smashing it's tail into a tree getting it noticed it's struggle and went to attack it and hit the Centi-Girl on the head a couple more times before it got it's tail out the tree.

Ruby noticed that it was being slightly more protective of it's tail now and realized that the tail must be it's weak-spot so she waited for it to attack her before dodging and hitting the orb destroying it. The Centi-Girl looked at Ruby surprised then coughed up blood and started to turn to stone.

"Uh okay then...That was a thing...that just happened"

Ruby just shrugged and walked across the bridge not even bothering to look back at the horrible forest that will probably give her nightmares for weeks to come.

she came across a lake and walked beside it before almost bumping into a skeleton with royal robes on but oddly no crown.

"Um excuse me...sir?"Ruby was beginning to worry that this skeleton was going to harm her but turned around and smiled at her before having a coughing fit. After a few seconds he stopped coughing."I'm Sorry, who are you?you must be new around here"The skeleton's voice was shaky but it calmed Ruby's nerves knowing that the skeleton wasn't going to harm her.

"Hi i'm Ruby, and are you ok?"Ruby was concerned for the skeleton since he sounded sick and he seemed nice enough.

"So your Ruby,huh? What a unique name. Oh and don't worry about me i'll be fine and it seems you defeated Edea the bridge guardian congratulations on that my dear girl"

Ruby smiled at the praise and he continued."Call me Askorn. hmmm i take it you are unaware of the situation of these lands".He began to have another coughing fit and ruby ran to his side to see what she could do but he held up a hand as if to say that he's fine and continued talking.

"My messenger mentioned you and he heard that you where going to go see the queen so that she may take you home".When he mentioned the queen he looked depressed but continued anyways."If you really intend to continue your journey then you must go further into the kingdom of Karst, but beware a ghastly presence has been enveloping everything, this sacred grove was once an untouched spot but now it is slowly being corrupted by it's presence".

Ruby nodded taking in all the information than knew what she wanted to do.

"Askorn sir i'll gladly save Karst from whatever darkness is troubling everyone".Ruby Beamed and it may the skeleton smile, he sighed and looked away from her and towards the city.

"Karst City is ahead. As dangerous as it is now, I must visit it to search for a beloved one so i will accompany you until we reach it from that point on i must leave you to your own devices...I'm Sorry".Ruby smiled at him and shook her head.

''Its fine sir really i can handle it on my own I drink milk and i hope you find your loved one i truly do".Ruby sighed knowing that there would be more hardships ahead but for know things seemed good.

"well my dear Ruby if that is all let us get a move on we don't want to be caught in the forest at night".Askorn began walking towards the city and ruby began to follow him and they talked and laughed along the way to Karst city.


	3. Karst City and Blood

When Ruby and Askorn reached the front gates of Karst City it was night time and a blood red full moon was out. Sticking to his word Askorn parted ways with continued going down the path taking in her surroundings and nearly bumped into the belltower.

"well hopefully this place is much nicer than the forest and maybe i can get a guide to help me find my way around the city".Ruby was about to ring the bell when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"You came from that imp infested forest...? heheh interesting...Oh where are my manners i'm Tina The Merchant it's a pleasure to meet you heheh...How can I help you miss...?".Tina bowed and set down her bag which was on her back and took out a few items, a seed a tear shaped item and a ring.

"um my name is Ruby and I was wondering if there would be someone to guide me around this place it's my first time here and all also i don't have any money on me...sorry".Ruby waited for the girl to reply but after a minute it looked like she wasn't going to get one,The girl began to pack her things then looked up at Ruby smiling then began to laugh at her.

"Oh...Oh man I haven't heard anything this funny Duquess Lupiar was here...".Tina sighed in relief and snickered when she noticed Ruby was pouting and continued talking.

"but seriously no one is going to give you a guide around the city because mostly everyone is dead but there is refuge in a church somewhere but maaaan your funny any who... watch your back in karst city you'll never know who'll take it".With that the girl walked off leaving a slightly scared and now paranoid Ruby behind.

"Thanks...For that".Ruby sighed and turned around to ring the bell and when she rang it she felt the same warmth that the light gave her once again make her confident she would find the voice came back and sounded different like it was mourning but still gave her cryptic advice as usual.

"Witches,Blood wolves,Blood Pyro's,The Witch of decay, None of them will be friend towards thy and shall be slain do not hesitate to kill them or they will take thy life first. Darkness lies ahead for thy be wary".

Ruby gulped and began walking towards the building nearest to her and stopped when she heard laughing but didn't know where it was coming from so she continued onward.

"This place is starting to creep me out more and more...".She stopped when she saw a red wolf thinking it was a dog she went up to pet it but it looked at her and growled. Ruby noticed that a red liquid obviously blood was dripping from it's moth but more importantly she noticed that the wolf was entirely made out of blood, Ruby drew her hand back and took out her maple leaf and swung at it hitting it in the face it faded away.

"Huh...one hit for the wolves to go away at least that's one thing that's easy".Ruby continued until she reached an iron door and a set of stairs, assuming the door was locked she went upstairs and she heard the laughing again and began running up the stairs until she nearly bumped into a person but it laughed and turned towards her and began to walk towards noticed this and charged at the thing which she assumed was a witch and hit her with her leaf knocking the supposed with back.

The "Witch" began waving something in the air before pointing at Ruby and a fireball flew towards her,Ruby's suspicions was right when she thought this thing was a witch she dodged the fireball and charged the witch again nailing the witch with her leaf and the witch slowly dissapeared. Ruby let out a sigh of relief then walked up the flight of stairs and saw a door at the top.

"That witch wasn't so bad now time for some fresh ai-".Ruby opened the door and stopped mid sentence when she noticed she was in a old timey house and wondered why i was there. Walking in to the house she heard someone crying and began walking towards whoever was crying but little did she know she was currently being followed .

Once she reached the next hallway she heard moaning behind her and she quickly turned around to see a blood monster with a scarf and a fire ball in his hand;and he hurled it at her,she dodged it before going in to attack but when she went to swipe at it with her leaf it teleported out of the range of the leaf and went to throw another fireball at teleport fireball cycle continued until Ruby cornered it and swiped at it killing it,She was sweating profusely but also noticed that the crying was louder than usual.

She began walking towards the source of the crying she noticed a women on the ground and seemed to be the source of crying,Ruby ran up to her but the girl didn't seem to notice her and just kept crying, Ruby bent down and patted the women on her back to try and make her feel better but she was still ignored but heard the women mumbling something.

""Make It Stop".The women's voice was shaky and still ignored Ruby even though Ruby was trying to comfort her and was patting her back.

"It'll be ok soon I promise i'll make sure to get rid of whatever darkness is here".Ruby was confident and she wanted to see the women smile but the women never looked up but she slightly nodded and kept crying and mumbling incoherent words.

Ruby stood up and continued down the hallway behind the crying women and was thinking to herself about what she was going to call her new weapon."Oh maybe i should call it hmm why is it so hard to name a leaf ugh".Ruby was stumped thinking about what to name her new weapon and failed to notice the giant trapdoor she was walking on until it was too late, The trapdoor opened and she fell through and down into who knows where.


End file.
